


get a grip

by lap_lace



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: M/M, it’s really just thought barf as i try to get a grasp on these kids, i’m really here for tender hand holding, romantic if u squint but mostly just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lap_lace/pseuds/lap_lace
Summary: Holding Sou’s hand quickly becomes more than cathartic.





	get a grip

On any normal day, Eishi would refuse Sou’s silent request (a turn of the head at a precise angle, a single blink, words unsaid but heard clearly even without the use of a tweet) to hold his hand. It was weird to the shorter boy that his friend would even want to hold hands as often as he did, which was maybe once or twice a day, but Eishi also realized that he himself had come to crave more physical contact where he once abhorred it. Be it a part of his new seraph instincts or otherwise, the warmth that came with a pat on the back, an arm around his shoulders, hell, even the brushing of wings together, seemed to last for hours even if the contact lasted for a second. 

(He had come to seek it out — almost. His pride would never let him admit that.)

But to imagine Sou, for years, isolated from any other birdmen, much less people, to seek comfort and companionship in, left a cold lump in his stomach. He knew Sou would deny loneliness, he had once before, or even be oblivious to his own desire for contact, so Eishi humored him sometimes.

Okay. A lot of times. When the shorter boy’s head was clearer and it was one of those off days where somehow he decided that _yes, today is the day he was going to hold Sou’s hand and not get embarrassed_ , he would take Sou’s hand without even the prompt, delighting at the way the boy’s hand would curl around his and they would just watch the clouds move across the sky and imagine flying through it, where nothing could hold them down. Together.

Those days, the contact feels like a fire that burns Eishi’s skin and boils his blood, but he can never get enough of it.

Even Eishi could admit that this sort of thing was out of character for him, but he could never be bothered to mind too much, not when Sou is looking at the sky so wistfully while their fingers fold together and Eishi can feel their connection go further than skin deep, probing at every nerve of his body that ignites with Sou’s grip. It’s a wonderful flame that Eishi just wants to fan and watch grow. (and maybe stick his own hands in sometimes)

Sou always knows exactly what he’s feeling when they’re connected like that, and that makes Eishi’s head spin (and _steam_ ) because a stray thought could come out of nowhere at any moment. But they don’t, not really, not when the sky fills his mind with a languid haze and makes him forget, really, what it’s like to be his own person and not perpetually connected to Sou. He doesn’t hate it, he never could, because the other boy is such a comforting presence, even knowing that he could see into his mind at any moment.

(If anything, sharing his mind with Sou was comforting, a reminder and reassurance that neither of them were alone in this, that they would always save each other, even among the rest of their flock.

The poetic feel of that thought makes Eishi gag despite himself, and Sou looks at him and _smiles_. His heartfelt smile is utterly wonderful to Eishi, more treasured than the few times Umino got just a bit too close to him. It’s warm, even if admitting that is an embarrassment and he probably shouldn’t have thought that because _oh god now Sou knows it, but shouldn’t he have already known it? He smiles while they hold hands most of the time and that same thought happens too but—_

Eishi takes a deep breath, and Sou never takes his eyes off of Eishi for the whole duration of his convoluted thought.)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s kind of ooc and also breaks like every grammar rule ever so don’t take it too seriously. i did write the bulk of it at 2am, so. Yeah.
> 
> i’ll post something better later probably.


End file.
